How to Drown a Seadweller
by lurknomoar
Summary: ED was gorgeous when he struggled. And right now, he was struggling, desperate and helpless against the fingers of his kismesis digging into his larynx. His cheeks were flushed a deliciously undignified blotchy violet, and Sollux couldn't help but find that absolutely hateful.


Author's note: this is blackrom Eridan/Sollux. That means that their relationship is competitive and violent, but definitely and always consensual. If choking and breathplay are a trigger for you, stop reading now. Otherwise, enjoy.

.

.

.

ED was gorgeous when he struggled. And right now, he was struggling, desperate and helpless against Sollux's fingers digging into his larynx. It was perfect. It's not like Sollux didn't win their fights often enough, it's just that getting the drop on him this easily, having him spread out on the floor, pinned down by Sollux's own body and paralyzed by lack of air, entirely at his mercy, well, it was a rare opportunity. ED was writhing and bucking, trying to push Sollux off him, the cold clamminess of his body evident even through three layers of atrocious clothes. He was clawing aimlessly at Sollux's face, at his own throat. His cheeks were flushed a deliciously undignified blotchy violet, and Sollux couldn't help but find that absolutely hateful.

'Had enough, ED?' he asked, not expecting an answer. 'Do you need thome retht?'

ED shook his head in an urgent motion that could have meant either no or yes, and Sollux did not feel the need to let him go yet. Instead, he bit down on one angular shoulder, tasting briny sweat and cold, metallic blood. It was loathsomely lovely, just as lovely as his kismesis' cool struggling body underneath his, the bony hips grinding against his, the hands flailing randomly over his back and head and shoulders, seeking in turn to hurt and to beseech. ED's mouth opened to form a soundless word that might have been 'Sol', and he looked well and truly terrified as his body went weak and slack. Well, it's not like Sollux actually wanted kill or even permanently damage him, and intoxicating as it was, he would stop in a few seconds. Just a few seconds to properly savour this, the amazing sight of his kismesis falling apart so utterly and unabashedly.

He took a last long look at the abject fear on the seadweller's face, and what he saw instead was a sudden snarling grin and a quick flare of the delicate fins framing his face.

Sollux's first thought was 'gills'. His second thought was actually two thoughts at the same time: 'fuck no' and 'so hot'. He didn't have a time for a third thought, because Eridan Ampora grabbed him by both horns, (a shiver like electric shock) and headbutted him (pitch-black pain). For a second, Sollux lost control of the situation, or, for that matter, lost control of his own body. A second later, he was already on the floor underneath his furious kismesis with his hands pinned to the floor and a set of sharp seadweller teeth cutting a bleeding mark into his throat.

'Seriously, Sol?' drawled ED. 'Did you really try and drowwn a seadwweller?'

Sollux couldn't find it in himself to answer. Of course he did just try to choke out a troll whose primarily breathing organs were the gill-slits on his side, and thus blocking his windpipe meant a minor inconvenience to him. But he had never been this idiotic, never, unless he had ED's cool skin next to his and those detestable violet eyes on him and his entire being filled with the most urgent black hatred. And ED, of course, was going to be smug about that for sweeps, and smug about how great an actor he was, and smug about how long he flailed around without breaking character just to get a better pay-off.

Sollux wanted to bite that infuriating smirk off his face. He surged up for a fanged kiss just to feel ED push him back down on the lab floor. No, not push. Grind. He managed to swallow the moan and all that escaped him was an unsteady little hiss, smothered into the seadweller's shoulder. He could have thrown him across the room if he just used his psionics, but with ED's insistent cold weight on him, five sharp claws raking down the back of his neck and bitter sea-smelling breath on his tongue, he decided that he wouldn't, not for the next little while. Instead, he hooked an ankle around ED's back, ground up against him with obvious intent, and delighted in hearing that smug seadweller choke on his own breath, for real this time.


End file.
